I am not Worth It
by Arashiyama Misaki
Summary: Abused. Dumped. Unwanted. Tiga kata yang cukup untuk mendeskripsikan diriku. / Warnings inside. / Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan. Gue emang nggak sesempurna manusia FKI lain.


Sedikit catatan buat **Love Story** Chapter **10**, Natasha artinya **daughter of Christ** bukan **manifestation of god**. Saya salah ngartiin sama Tiffany.

*u*

**Disclaim**: …Kayaknya gue gak punya Kuroshitsuji … fandom yang mau gue tulis fandom apaan sih? Lupa kuadrat ==

**Warning**: Tentu aja, AU, dan ini gak ngaruh sama kehidupan tahun-tahun yang ada (brb pake suara naratornya Terra Nova). Cuma shortfic kayaknya. Eng, OOC jelas, OC juga pasti, uhm sedikit well yeah cheap soap drama scenes bla bla bla ai don now wat am ai talking abaut -_-

Tanggung sendiri akibat ngebaca fanfic ini deh, bener.

**Title**: I am not Worth It

**Genre**: Drama, genre sampingan belum ditentukan

**Chara**: Elizabeth Victorie Middleford

**Rate**: T.

**Summary**: _Abused_. _Dumped_. _Unwanted_. Tiga kata yang cukup untuk mendeskripsikan diriku.

**PS**: gue lupa nama kakaknya Liz, jadi gue ngarang aja Edward sama OC satu lagi, Elizabeth Jacqueline.

Oh, jangan tanya kenapa gue milih kota Montreal daripada NYC, DC, London, atau kota-kota yang dulu sering gue pake.

*u*

**Montreal, Canada**

"Ya, aku tahu. Kakaknya, Eddie memang sangat, sangat hebat. Yang satu lagi, Elizabeth yang lebih tua juga sama, meski dia lebih memerhatikan daripada Eddie. Namun yang satu ini? Menabrak peraturan, menghina sekolah di publik, dia harusnya bersyukur memiliki nilai-nilai yang cukup baik untuk kita pertahankan!"

"Ya, aku setuju."

"Hm. Jujur saja? Nama dia sudah berkali-kali disebut didepanku. Per bulan dia seperti terorganisir untuk berjalan melewati tembok."

"Haha! Kenapa tidak kau DO saja dia? Orangtuanya kaya raya. Pasti mereka bisa menyewa guru privat untuk dibawa ke rumah."

"Hell-o, orangtuanya tidak pernah di rumah!"

Aku berdiri di depan cermin wastafel depan kantor rapat staf sekolah. Aku hanya terdiam sambil tetap mencuci wajahku. Aku sudah biasa mendengar kalimat-kalimat itu. Terserahlah. Setidaknya ada guru yang—sialan.

"…Justru anak sepertinya harus diajar lebih baik lagi. Otaknya memang sangat bekerja dengan baik, namun tangan kirinya seperti batu. Tunggu, bukankah tangan kirinya lumpuh?"

Suara gelak tawa terdengar hingga keluar. Aku berjalan dengan langkah panjang-panjang. Kulihat tangan kiriku yang memang cacat—terpasangi gips dari pergelangan tangan hingga siku.

Jackie, atau mereka sebut 'Elizabeth yang lebih tua', kakakku yang perempuan, merupakan seorang lumpuh karena cidera tulang ekor. Dia tidak pernah ditertawakan seperti itu. Aku? Tanganku terluka karena terbakar di pagelaran LA Fashion Mode Spring-Summer 2010 tahun lalu—yang tentu saja atas nama Kanada dan Ontario dan Montreal _dan_ sekolah, menjadi bahan tertawaan guru dan staf.

-Cerita tangan terbakar itu bisa dilewat.

"Hei, Liz." Ciel Phantomhive, sepupuku dan satu-satunya orang yang mau menemaniku disamping Alois Trancy, meraih pinggangku seperti biasanya.

"Hei," jawabku sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Aku dengar kata-kata mereka. _They suck_." Ciel duduk di sebelahku pada jam makan siang dengan Alois di seberang kami.

"Kepala sekolah kita mau diganti, tenang saja." Alois berucap.

"Siapa?" tanya Ciel.

"Ayahku atau pamanku, aku tak tahu. Setelah salah satu dari mereka menggantikan kepala sekolah itu, akan kuusahakan sebaik mungkin untuk mengangkat namamu lagi—tak ada yang mengenalmu seperti kami, L."

Aku hanya memaksakan sedikit senyum. Kutaruh kepalaku di pundak Ciel. Kubisikkan pelan kalimat terima kasih.

*u*

**Tidak ada penggantian kepala sekolah hingga dewan menyetujuinya. – Principal Kendra Owens.**

"_Damnit_!" cerca Alois sambil meninju dinding kamarnya.

"Al."

"Nggak adil!" serunya lagi sambil meninju dinding itu hingga kepalan tangannya berdarah.

"Al! Tolonglah!" seruku.

"Ya, Alois. Jangan melukai dirimu sendiri," sahut Ciel.

"Aku nggak bakal berhenti—"

"ALOIS!" bentak Ciel. Aku sendiri terkaget. "_MAN UP_!"

Alois membanting badannya ke ranjang. "Maaf aku tak bisa membantumu kali ini, L."

"_It's fine_," jawabku sambil mengelus rambutnya. "Kalian berdua—meski bukan urusan kalian—terima kasih."

Keduanya tersenyum dan membawaku ke pelukan kelompok.

*u*

Beberapa minggu kemudian, kudengar kabar bahwa plek di paru-paru Ciel semakin parah keadaannya dan dia harus dirawat di Montreal Memorial.

Malam itu kuputuskan untuk mengunjunginya sambil membawa beberapa catatan dan sebuah boneka beruang khusus dari Funtom Co., pabrik milik keluarganya. Ciel terlihat pulas dalam tidurnya, aku tak mau mengganggu—aku hanya meninggalkan buku salinan catatanku dan Alois dengan boneka beruang bersyal hijau-perak (syal Slytherin, Ciel sangat menyukai novel serta adaptasi film Harry Potter dan sangat menyukai karakter Draco Malfoy) di lehernya dengan kertas menggantung di syal tersebut; _get well_!

Kutinggalkan kamarnya dan kudengar bisikan-bisikan saat aku berjalan melewati sekerumunan orang.

Staf dan guru sekolahku.

*u*

Malam itu aku memainkan _keypad_ ponselku di dalam kamar.

_Oi. Kudapat SMS-mu. Kenapa? – A._

_Sebastian pergi entah kemana, Harry sibuk dengan Tamiya-nya. Kemarilah Trancy, aku perlu kau. – E._

_Dan aku nggak perlu kesana, meski aku saudaramu? – C._

_Kau baru keluar rumah sakit, Ciel. – E._

_Iya, Ciel. Biarkan daku yang memeluk saudarimu~ - A._

_Mesum kamu! Jangan sentuh dia! – C._

_Kutunggu undangan pernikahannya ya, guys! – E._

_IIIH! – C._

_Haha! Sudah bisa kubayangkan wajah Ciel! Ayo sayaaang, kemari kepadakuuu~~ - A._

_HOMOOO! – C._

_Kau yang membuatku homo baby~ - A._

_Pamit, lovers. Bantal empukku menunggu. – E._

_ELIZABETH VICTORIE MIDDLEFORD, HOW DARE YOU! – C._

_Ayo sayaang~~ sentuh akuuu~ - A._

_AMIT-AMIT! – C._

_Diamlaaaah, aku tak bisa tidur. – E._

_Fufu~ Kita lanjutkan di ranjang ya sayang~ - A._

_TUHAN, AKU SALAH APA! – C._

"_Nuts_," gumamku sambil mematikan ponselku.

*u*

"LIBUUUR!" seru Alois sambil membuka pintu kamar Ciel.

"Orang gila, dasar!" maki Ciel. Aku yang menyenderkan kepala di kaki ranjang Ciel tertawa kecil.

"Liiiz! Dasar! Kok nggak bilang kamu sudah di sini?" gerutu Alois sambil duduk di sebelahku.

"Maaf, aku masih sibuk menghabiskan ini," kutunjukkan novel _Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix_ milik Ciel. "Dia memaksaku membacanya."

"Heh! Siapa yang kesal bukunya masih ada pembatas milik orang lain?" Ciel menggerutu dari atas kepalaku.

"Kamu!" jawabku yang dihadiahi tawa Alois.

"Diam, pirang!" Ciel menjitak kepalaku dan Alois bersamaan.

"Aw!"

*u*

Pagi di hari Senin, seharusnya menenangkan. Untuk orang lain. Setiap aku melewati kerumunan orang, pasti kerumunan itu berbisik-bisik sesuatu sambil melirikku.

Sudah sepuluh kerumunan kulewati. Aku nyaris saja memutar tubuhku dan berteriak sebelum pinggangku diraih seseorang.

"Sssh, ini aku." Suara seorang murid lelaki menenangkanku. Masalahnya, otakku menolak untuk mencerna suara orang itu.

"_Lemme go_!" seruku pelan.

"Oi! Ini aku, Sebastian!"

"Sebastian?" Aku memiringkan kepalaku, menatap wajah kakak kelasku tersebut. "Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu! Gila dasar!" Kupukul pundaknya main-main.

"Aw! Ayolah, tidak wajar aku merangkulmu? Jelas-jelas keluargaku ambil andil menandatangani perpindahan kewenangan kepengurusan anak!"

"Ya, ya, ya," gumamku. Aku berusaha pergi dari tangan Sebastian, namun dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku.

"Jangan lakukan hal bodoh." Sebastian baru melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Kau menyarankan hal itu padaku atas nama?" tanyaku.

"Atas nama kakak tirimu, mungkin?" Sebastian menyelipkan kedua telapak tangannya di saku celananya sambil menaikkan bahunya.

"_Silly_." Aku mengibaskan tangannku dan menaiki tangga ke lantai dua.

*u*

_Knock – knock._

"Permis—"

"KYAAAAAA!" Siswi-siswi di sebelah kiriku mulai rusuh saat Sebastian Michaelis muncul di ujung pintu.

"Diam!" bentak Mr. Tonchinkan. "Ada apa, Michaelis? Apa ada rapat mendadak?"

"Oh, bukan. Saya ingin bertemu Elizabeth Middleford. Seingat saya Middleford mengikuti pelajaran Bapak," jawab Sebastian santun.

Mr. Tonchinkan menunjukku. "Nn. Middleford."

"Mmhmm." Aku mengangguk lalu berjalan mendekati Sebastian yang memberiku sepucuk surat.

"Dari?" tanyaku. Sebastian menggeleng. "Aku bukan tipe orang yang melihat-lihat surat pribadi orang lain."

"Baiklah. _See ya_." Aku menepuk lengannya seraya menutup pintu.

"Ada apa, Nn. Middleford?" tanya Mr. Tonchinkan.

"Tidak. Hanya ada surat dialamatkan pada saya, namun Sebastian yang menerimanya," sahutku sambil kembali duduk di bangkuku dan Alois.

"Mungkin penolakan kerja lagi," kata Alois yang disambut seruan Mr. Tonchinkan yang sibuk menulis rumus kalkulus.

"Terserah." Kuselipkan surat mungil itu ke saku _cardigan_-ku.

*u*

"Ciel, Al, kubuka atau tidak?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat amplop yang dua jam lalu diberi Sebastian.

"Ah, diam saja kau." Ciel merebut amplop tersebut dari tanganku dan menggunting ujungnya. Setelah ia membaca secarik kertas dari dalam amplop …

"Astaga, Liz!" jerit Ciel sambil memberikanku kertas tersebut dari tangannya.

"Ciel."

"Liz."

"_Guys_, tidak bermaksud mengganggu, tapi aku tidak tahu akar permasalahan kalian, jadi bisa berikan surat itu padaku?" potong Alois.

"Ehe," tawa jayus Ciel terdengar saat kuberikan surat dengan kop _Italian Vogue_ di atasnya.

"Oh. Mm. Wow. Selamat. Eng." Alois mengkerutkan bibirnya.

"Dan kau sekarang berubah seperti Madison***)**," gumamku.

"Madison?" bingung kedua pemuda di sekitarku.

"_Never mind_." Kukibaskan tanganku.

*u*

"VICTORIEEEEEE!" seru Sebastian dari dapur. Aku tidak bergeming dari tempatku duduk.

"VICKYYY!" seru Sebastian lagi. Tidak menyahut.

"ELIZABETH VICTORIE MIDDLEFORD, _GET YOUR ASS UP HERE_!" seru Sebastian. Aku baru berjalan ke arah dapur di dekat halaman belakang.

"Kau sudah kupanggil berapa kali, hah?" gerutu Sebastian dengan napas tersengal.

"Namaku bukan Victorie, namaku Elizabeth," sahutku, "ada apa?"

"Buatkan flan atau puding _croissant_-nya Callum Hann***))**?" pinta Sebastian.

"Terserah, _step-bro-ther_." Aku mendorong badannya keluar dapur.

"He-hei!"

"Kan kau pinta aku memasak! Bahan-bahannya sudah kau siapkan, tinggal kubuat saja!" Aku tetap mendorong tubuh atletiknya.

"Waaa! Aww!" pekik Sebastian saat jatuh menimpa kerikil di halaman belakang.

"_Don't be such a kid_!" gerutuku sambil kembali ke dapur.

*u*

Pelajaran herbologi + Mrs. Durless (tak terhitung dengan hubungan keluarga kami) + jam peratma = "Permisi, saya mau pergi dari kelas."

"Oh! Lihatlah, tanaman …." Mrs. Durless mulai mengoceh. Aku hanya berjalan dengan tangan Ciel menggandengku—dia tahu aku _akan_ dan _selalu_ melamun di saat-saat seperti ini—sembari menuntunku berjalan. Tiba-tiba,

"WAAA!" jeritku saat seseorang mendorongku ke tanah.

Sampel tanah berpestisida berlebihan.

"Hei!" bentak Ciel. "Mungkin aku tak pernah memukul perempuan, tapi yakinkanlah: AKU AKAN MELAKUKANNYA SEKARANG JUGA!"

Kutarik tangan sepupuku itu dari kerumunan gadis-gadis yang sepertinya mau berlari pergi dari laboratorium herbologi. "Sudah."

"Liz, kau baik-baik saja? Astaga, wajahmu kotor. Kemari." Ciel mengambil sapu tangan dari celana seragamnya dan membersihkan wajahku pelan.

"L!" seru sebuah suara familiar.

"Tutup mulutmu!" perintah Ciel padaku. Alois berjongkok dan membersihkan bagian-bagian badanku yang agak kotor—tidak di bagian dada, untung saja dia masih memiliki sopan santun—dan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

"Pirang sialan kau," gerutu Alois. "Kau tahu seberapa khawatirnya aku saat kudengar kau teriak?"

"Menjerit, Alois," ralat Ciel.

"Terserah." Alois mengibaskan tangannya dan menyapu sisa-sisa tanah di rambutku.

"Uhuk—kh—" Ciel menutup mulutnya dengan punggung lengannya dan menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ci—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Asmaku kambuh saja."

*u*

_Vincent Phantomhive IX_, _Rachel Phantomhive_, _Vincent Phantomhive VII_.

Harusnya aku merasa sedih saat pemakaman Vincent Phantomhive IX, yang bukan lain adalah Ciel barusan. Anehnya, aku tidak.

Rasanya aneh, kau tahu? Sedikit banyak seperti hatimu dikoyak, namun otakmu _blank_ di tempat.

"Ayo, L. Ciel pasti aman bersama-Nya." Alois memegang tanganku.

"Tidak. Kau—kau duluan saja. Aku bawa mobil sendiri." Aku pura-pura tersenyum dan mengeluarkan kunci Navigator***)))**-ku.

"L." Alois mencengkeram tanganku.

"Aku serius. Sampai bertemu di kamar Ciel, sepertinya?" Aku kembali memasang senyumku. Kulepas tangan Alois dan duduk di depan nisan Ciel.

"Aku tak menangis," gumamku sambil merapatkan _dupata_***))))** hitam dari Sohma.

"Aneh. Biasanya orang-orang menangis di keadaan seperti ini. Aku melihat Paman Vince tadi. Dia—dia tidak bisa berhenti menangis saat pastor membacakan sesuatu dari Alkitab—maaf, Ciel, aku tak memerhatikan.

"Kenapa kau harus pergi cepat, Vincent Phantomhive IX? Aku benar-benar menunggu kelahiran Vincent Phantomhive X dan seterusnya. Seperti kerajaan Yogyakarta, hanya ada Sri Hamengkubowono bla-bla-bla …

"Sialan! Karena kau aku sibuk dengan sejarah negara lain," gerutuku.

"Mungkin aku harus pergi. Al pasti ribut saat aku sampai ke rumahmu."

"_Farewell_."

*u*

"Koleksi novelnya banyak juga," gumamku sambil menyortir satu-satu barang-barang milik Ciel. _J.R.R Tolkien_, _Harry Potter_, _Emma_, _Pride and Prejudice_, _Eat, Pray, Love_, _The Sisterhood of Travelling Pants_, dan lain sebagainya.

"Ciel kalau tidak diberi asupan bacaan sehari saja paling megap-megap," gumam Alois. Kupukul pundaknya dengan novel _Harry Potter_ ketujuh di tanganku.

"Aw!" pekik Alois. Aku membanting badan ke ranjang Ciel. Bau vanili, kayu manis, dan _chamomile_ bersatu padu di bantal dan seprai. Sabun, sampo, dan teh kesukaan Ciel.

*u*

Ayah Ciel membiarkan aku menginap di kamar Ciel—aku sedikit banyak mirip Ciel, katanya—untuk seminggu.

Malam itu aku baru saja mau berganti pakaian dengan _night gown_ yang kadang kupakai jika aku menginap di kamar Ciel. Aku sudah _half-naked_ saat kulihat pantulan tubuhku di cermin di kamar Ciel.

Luka bakar di pinggang, bekas luka di sepanjang tangan, luka sayatan di pipi …

_Tidak_.

*u*

**I guess this is an end…**

**No?**

*u*

***)** Madison = finalis Australia's Next Top Model 5. Di sesi pemotretan dia yang terakhir sebelum dieliminasi, portfolio miliknya nandain kerutan di bibirnya yang gak pas sama tatapan matanya. Mending search aja.

***))** Callum Hann = _runner-up_ Masterchef Australia 2. Di kompetisi waktu mereka ke Paris, dia ngebuat pudding _croissant_ untuk ngedukung masakannya Marion, pasangannya.

***)))** Navigator = merk mobil, bukan GPS. Kalau nggak ngerti, cari aja mobilnya Kurt Hummel di Glee season 1 episode awal-awal. Pokoknya waktu mereka ke Carmel High nyari Dakota Fanning…

***))))** _Dupata_ = selendang panjang yang ngedominasiin shalwar-qameez (gak yakin tulisannya gini juga sih), biasanya dipake jadi jilbab gitu di Pakistan. Juga dipake buat salat sama perempuan.

*u*

… JANGAN BANYAK NANYA, TITIK.

Kalau mau kasih feedback, tombolnya disediain FFn kan di bawah?

Oh ya ini gak gue cek soalnya udah jam 2:36 pagi. Iya iya gue tau udah banyak _broadcast_ sama sms berantai kalau tidur di atas jam 11 bisa ngakibatin kanker liver, diem.


End file.
